A Lesson Never Learned
by Space Age Love Song
Summary: A random adventure for Tidus and his friends. Set during the journey on Mi'ihen Highroad.


_A Final Fantasy X story I wrote for kicks. I'm planning on doing a Playlist of FFX fanfictions, using the name of the song I listened to whilst writing. I hope you enjoy them!_

**Title:** A Lesson Never Learned  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure  
**Rating:** T  
**Mature Content:** N/A  
**Disclaimer:** Dont own Final Fantasy! Credit goes to Square Enix!  
**Summary:** _A random adventure for Tidus and his friends. Set during the journey on Mi'ihen Highroad._

**Song:** A Lesson Never Learned(Celldweller Remix)  
**Artist:** Asking Alexandria  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song nor am I the artist! Credit goes to whoever published it =P

* * *

Tidus grinned, his eyes twinkling with the after-effects of the adrenaline rush he got from fighting fiends. The group had just emerged from battle very tired, but also victorious. The teen felt like something was about to happen, but was too happy to acknowledge it.

Auron waved the group forward; they needed to get through Mi'ihen Highroad so Yuna could continue her pilgrimage. The man also noticed something was amiss, but too did not respond.

The star player lingered behind the others, his chest feeling heavy. He frowned slightly, placing a hand over his heart and listening to his accelerating heartbeat.

"Ahhh!"

Everyone turned to see Tidus collapse to his knees, holding his heart as strange multi-colored lights exploded from his backside. He looked up at them, his eyes half-crazed with fear and immense pain.

"Help me! Please!" He screamed, before suddenly being yanked backwards into a spiraling tunnel of light. Yuna raced forward, along with Auron, intent on saving their friend. But they too were sucked into the portal, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri soon following.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

They fell for what seemed like hours, but was merely seconds. The group soon smashed into the ground, the colored entrance and exit spitting them out like bad meat.

Auron was the first to be moving. The Guardian looked around at his comrades, overlooking them for injuries and seeing none. He glanced between them all, but did not see a certain blonde.

"Where is Tidus?" He asked firmly. No one responded, only showing their confusion and worry through silence. No one knew where the blitzball-player-turned-Guardian was.

"Hey guys! Are you alright?" A familiar voice cried from some distance. Everyone looked around, only to see a blonde teen riding a huge unicorn. Lulu raised an eyebrow at the boy's antics while Yuna did her best to stifle her giggles.

Tidus soon arrived at the group, hopping off his unicorn. He caught Wakka's confused gaze, and grinned. "It's Ixion, one of the aeons Yuna is supposed to get. Turns out I'm magical!" He cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"Why would you consider yourself magical? And how in Yevon's name did you get us here?" Auron deadpanned. The blonde chuckled.

"I was flying through that weird space portal thing that came out of me when I heard a voice. 'Close your eyes and imagine what you wish for.' So I did and I wished for a way out. I guess Ixion was what they gave me..." He trailed off. "I dont know how we got here, but it still hurts like crap." he answered.

Yuna came to his side. "Is there anything I can heal?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. Tidus grinned and shook his head. "It's just a headache. No bruises or anything." He looked at the other group memebrs. "Speaking of which, are you guys okay? I knew you'd probably fall a long ways from the portal."

Lulu and Wakka nodded their heads. Kimahri looked over at the teen. "Kimahri okay. Long fall did not hurt much." The blonde smiled happily. "Cool! How about you, Auron?"

He recieved no response. The man had disappeared.

"Auron? Where'd you go?" Tidus called, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and slight worry. "Auron?"

A loud explosion rocked the earth, making the youngest members cry out and fall over. The three Guardians were in no better shape, Wakka gazing around in bewilderment.

"What's going on, ya?! This is crazy!" The redhead blitzer yelled. More explosions shook the ground, knocking everyone off balance. A loud, booming roar echoed across the sky, making everyone turn in fear.

There Auron was, standing atop Bahamut; another aeon Yuna needed. Tidus glared at him. "Old man, what the heck are you doing?! You could've killed us!" He yelled. Auron rolled his eyes, although Tidus couldnt see it from behind his sunglasses.

"Stop being so melodramatic." He replied. The blonde huffed angrily and jumped onto Ixion's back. "We ride!" He yelled, pointing his Brotherhood at the darkening sky. Ixion reared back and whinnied, the shrill sound sending shivers down everyone's spine. The unicorn charged, heading straight for Bahamut.

Auron grinned somewhat insanely, the smile hidden behind his collar. "Let's go, son of Jecht!" He urged Bahamut forward, the large dragon outshining the tiny unicorn in every way.

"YAHHHH!" Tidus screamed. The other group members stood there dumbfounded, not actually knowing what was happening. Unicorn ran for dragon, and with a loud BOOM!, the two collided in a brilliant flash of rainbow light.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

A low moan announced a certain blonde's regaining of consciousness. His sky blue eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times as he tried to gain his bearings. He sat up, finding himself - and everyone else - in the Macalania Woods. He raised an eyebrow, and after a few moments, began giggling hysterically.

Yuna awoke next, by the sound of Tidus' laughter. She sat up woozily, blinking rapidly at the form of the blonde blitzer ROFL-ing on the soft ground. Auron came to, watching the teens. Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri woke a few minutes later.

"Ahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Tidus laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he rolled in the dirt.

Wakka blinked and stared at Tidus. "Um... Are you okay, brudda?" The teen continued laughing, not hearing a word.

Everyone - except for Tidus - turned to Auron for an explanation. The man merely chuckled quietly and closed his eyes.

"He realized this was a lesson never learned."


End file.
